Wind Demon
by Makichan123
Summary: She understands his pain. Now that her dream has died. Her new one is to make his come true. Weather it is to be a protector, a friend, or someone he loves. The Wind Dragon will make the kyubbi boy Hokage. Even if she must kill someone important to her.
1. Chapter 1 Defeat

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Defeat

The blond ninja dressed in green, breathed heavily.

There was nowhere to go, but if she didn't move she would most certainly be killed. The ninja known as, Momo backed up but stopped. She looked behind to see she was on the edge of a cliff.

"Shit… must be at least a 200 ft. drop." She moaned.

There was a river at the bottom of the cliff, but she would have to jump out 50 feet away just to get to it. It required strength she just didn't have at the moment. Momo looked away. She continued to breath heavily. Her lungs felt like bursting, but that was the least of her problems. With no chakra left she could perform no more jutsu to defend herself.

"You lose." A male voice told Momo.

The blond girl's eyes widened. She knew exactly what he meant. It was the end.

Momo could do nothing but watch the steel blade pierce her stomach; scattering a thousand crimson teardrops onto the two ninjas.

"Guhhhahahah…" Momo breathed.

The man before her was no older then herself. His blood red dyed bangs hanging over his short black hair seemed to fit his cold grayish eyes. Momo's blood had sprayed upon his black leather jacket, dripping onto the grass. The man just laughed at Momo's pain. The injured blonde's eyes began to tear up as she reached her shaking hand towards him." P-p-p-l-lease stop, Kai…. please." Momo stuttered.

Kai's smile vanished when his opponent touched his shoulder. But as quickly as it disappeared it once again showed- through his thin red chapped lips. Kai placed his hand on Momo's shoulder too, but this was not out of care. He pulled his sword from her body and kicked her off the cliff. Sending Momo to her doom.

"Ohh Kai… why?" She wondered.

As Momo fell the wind caused her to close her eyes. _Shit…SHIT!_

Momo began to form hand signs. Praying in the back of her mind that it would work. _False Dragon's wings jutsu!_

Chakra began to glow a blue light dimly around her shoulder blades. Then two large dragon wings ripped through her green shirt. The jutsu had worked, but who knew how long Momo could keep it up.

_Come on at least until I'm directly above the river._

Momo grunted as she began to sweat, from forcing chakra out and into the wings. She held her hand sign for as long as she could. Her stomach wound tingled with pain and blood was pouring out of it. Eventually she released the hand sign and grabbed her stomach. Instantly the wings vanished and once again the 16-year-old girl started to plummet down back to earth. With merely dumb luck, Momo had used the jutsu long enough to fall into the river.

The river however was not a calm one but rather a raging river- yet another way for the injured ninja to die. Momo swam to the surface. She gasped for air- swallowing a mouth full of the cold water. Rapidly moving her arms and legs she motioned towards the bank in a diagonal direction.

Soon with much effort Momo had beached. Clawing her way off the sandy shore she soon touched the long grass. After this she turned and lied onto her back. Momo panted and felt totally exhausted. Even after she was away from the danger there was no hope for her.

_I guess I should just let myself bleed to death. I mean life isn't worth living anymore! Not after the one person I cared for most betrayed me. Perhaps even god has abandoned me. That would explain why this is happening._

Momo began to sniffle and wipe her eyes.

_In the end I never really escaped my early death. I wish that the doctors just gave up trying to get me to breath- that my mother had just tossed me into the river as a baby. But no! I survived all of that just to die her. With no reason for living at all!_

She stopped to gaze at the nighttime moon. It was full, and on a cloudless night._ It's beautiful._ Momo realized she had never really looked at the moon, even though she had seen it many times before. This time felt like it was actually the first. Unknowing to Momo she drifted into a light sleep- filling her head with dreams, or more like the memories of the past.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling

" Now, now Momo you should know better then trying to go outside

" Now, now Momo you should know better then trying to go outside." An older woman explained to the 8 year old Momo.

The little girl dressed in a white dress sighed." I know mommy, but all I want to do is play with the other kids. Can't I do that?"

Momo's mom stroked her child's cheek." No matter how much fun it seems the people of the outside world are just going to try and kill you. Like I've said before you're a monster in human form."

Momo looked away. The small child did not understand her mother's words- only that people are bad. The woman patted Momo on the head and walked into the kitchen-on the 2nd floor. The little girl ran down the stairs and towards the opened living room window. Her mother allowed the little girl to watch the outside world through the open window.

Momo perched herself on the windowsill.

"Who are you?" A boy asked.

Momo looked down to see a black haired boy sitting down in the garden- just under the window. The little girl just stared. She had never anticipated she'd ever talk to another child like herself.

"How come I've never seen you at the academy?" He added.

The boy smiled." Its ok if you don't want to talk. I'll do all of it for you."

The black haired boy continued to talk with Momo- even though she didn't answer him. She was surprised that he was so interested with her. After awhile she did want to answer back.

"I'm Momo." She finally told him.

The boy giggled." You have a neat name Momo."

Momo blushed." Oh by the way I am Kai. Kai Uduro." Kai added.

Something over came Momo. She jumped out of the window and landed next to Kai. She stood in front of him. They both just stared into each other's eyes. _I like him. He's warm and kind. I feel happier around him - More then with Mommy._

" Kai?" Momo asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Will you be my friend? You can take me to that ninja academy you're going to, and we'll hang out and stuff." Momo pleaded.

Kai extended his arm towards Momo. His hand was open." Sure. Let's swear to be friends forever and always be together." Kai decided.

Momo lifted her arm and took his hand- they shook, and the promise was made.

Kai's laughter was all Momo could hear, but something strange was happening. His laughter first was playful and child like, but then it turned twisted- a menacing tone was in it. Almost filled with a bloodlust.

Darkness swept around Momo's vision. It was all she could see. The blonde was lost. Separated from the light of the happiness she had once had with in her grasp, Momo had given up. Nothing was left for her. Not even her dreams could give her joy- all she could see was the emptiness of a heart left to die.

Momo stared at her hands._ I wonder if he'll remember me?_

Then a bright light blinded Momo- causing her to cover her face. Then she felt it. Sadness much like hers, but unlike hers this sadness still had hope inside of it. The light filled with sadness but still had hope was giving warmth onto her cold limp body. Even when she was dreaming her real body felt the warmth as if it was surrounding her.

Momo uncovered her face._ Is the light calling to me? Can it be asking for me to save it, or is it giving me hope as well? This is weird._

The light- is caused her to awake.

Momo jolted up. She was still in the grass area by the river._ It's still calling to me- even when I'm awake._

The girl forced herself to stand up. She had to answer the light's call. It was almost instinct to follow the voice; which was crying into the night sky. Piercing the earth with a bloody scowl.

Momo had entered a forest. Pushing past the low tree branches, Momo had almost completely forgotten about her life-threatening wound. Only a small stinging feeling was still left in her stomach. All Momo could hear was the voice calling out to her.

A strange wind spat out at her. Pushing her hair back. Momo felt a strange chakra presence. When she passed the last branches Momo found herself on a crater. A huge crater- created recently from a great power. Then she spotted it- a creature on the center of the crater. A red chakra was forming around the fox like demon.

As Momo walked towards the demon- a vision of a huge prison cell showed. She gasped. _What was that? I could have sworn I saw a huge cage with a boy inside, and huge glowing red eyes behind him. Why?_

The monster demon fox roared at Momo. It saw her coming towards it. She stopped- frozen stiff. The girl was afraid and yet she did not run.

Momo could see it again- the huge prison cell, with the boy and monster inside of it. She walked towards the bars. They must have been around a foot thick, and on the middle bar was a piece of paper- it read seal.

"**What do you want pathetic human?" A voice growled**.

Momo looked up to see a huge demonic fox huddling over the boy. The boy didn't even notice ether Momo or the monster over him. The boy just stared at the ground- lost in thought. But Momo certainly did notice him. He was taller then she was- 0ver 5' 6". His blonde spiky hair went nicely with his Safire blue eyes. Three lines went across each of his cheeks. The boy wore an orange and black jacket and orange baggy pants. Over his forehead he wore a leaf headband. He was a leaf village ninja- unlike Momo, who had originated from the Grass village.

Momo looked up at the demon fox; which had nine tails, and a hint of red chakra glowed around it. It seemed both hungry and impatient, so Momo answered quickly.

"I came here- for him." Momo answered, as she pointed at the boy.

The demon fox began to laugh." Foolish human, you cannot save him. Soon I will have control over his body and his mind shall stop existing." It told her.

The blonde stared at the other blonde. He was the light that she wanted- that she needed. Momo would save him, so she ran towards him. Ignoring the roaring threats of the monstrous demon fox.

While Momo was running towards the boy in the prison cell- she could see the real world. One eye for the prison cell and the other for the real world- as she ran towards him, in the other eye she watched the demon fox in the crater run towards her. Momo spread her arms open- ready to embrace both the boy in the prison cell and the monster fox in the real world.

Then she grabbed the boy. As soon as she did a light began to glow from both of them, and then Momo could see the real world- with both of her eyes.

Instantly when she saw the real world- the demon fox crashed into her. But she embraced it with a hug.

Momo grunted as it forced her back. She fought back- creating a trail from her shoes digging into the ground. She felt her skin start to boil and burn- from touching the creature's skin. Momo held back her screams. Then the red demon fox bit into Momo's neck.

"Release!" Momo yelled.

A tattoo on her back vanished and Momo's 'special' ability kicked in. Quickly Momo's body began to absorb the red demon fox's chakra. As the thick red chakra seeped into Momo's body- its true form began to show. It was the boy, in the prison cell.

When all the red chakra vanished into Momo- the boy passed out into her arms." seal." Momo muttered.

The tattoo on her back returned and her body stopped absorbing chakra. The leaf ninja's weight was too much for Momo, so she fell to the ground and placed him besides her.

As Momo knelt besides him- three other ninjas from the leaf village appeared around her and the boy.

" How did she do that Kakashi-sensei?" The pink haired girl asked.

He sighed." I'm not sure Sakura. But at least she saved Naruto, and us as well."

Sakura walked towards Momo. She placed her hand on her shoulder." That's weird." Sakura realized.

In the background a short black haired boy with pale skin wearing a black belly shirt, was scanning the area.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"She's out cold, but there are other wounds present besides those from fighting Naruto. Look there is a huge gash mark in her stomach." Sakura reported.

The pink haired ninja laid Momo on her back, and began to use medical ninja technique to fix her wounds.

"Sakura, Sai. As soon as Sakura is finished healing Naruto's and the other girl's wounds we are heading back to the village. This mission was a success. The fire dragon scroll has been retreated and we are heading home- to give it to Hokage Tsunade." Kakashi told his squad.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Visitors

"You stupid ugly child! Why didn't you listen to me? I love you, and I only want what's best for you! So if you'll behave like a bad girl- more like a monster. I'll take your life myself!" Momo's mother yelled at her as she struck and hit her.

Two years had past since Momo first met Kai and they went to the Grass village academy. But after the 2nd year Momo's mother discovered and was going to end it,

"M-m-m-o-o-m-my! Please stop!" Momo begged.

Momo's mother pushed her to the ground and in her hand was a knife. Rivers of tears poured down her cheeks." I'm going to end this." She moaned.

"Leave her alone!" Kai yelled.

He ran in front of Momo- ready to protect his friend. The woman before him started to laugh." I see the demon had bewitched you. No matter I shall take you out of your misery. "

"No! Don't hurt Kai!" Momo pleaded.

Her eyes where wide opened. Everything was slowing down." So, do you want to save him?" A voice asked.

Momo looked around. The voice came from nowhere. There was no time to think. It was either yes or no.

"Save Kai!" Momo screamed.

After that everything went black.

_A hospital in the Leaf Village_

Momo awakened with a startle. She quickly sat up in the bed she was in. It was a hospital bed. _Where am I?_

Then Momo flinched as the pain in her stomach returned. She quickly grabbed her stomach.

"You shouldn't move around." A male voice told her.

Momo looked over to see the boy from before. He was lying in another hospital bed next to her's. She stared at him.

" Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled." I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Momo nodded." I'm Momo."

She lied back down on the bed- trying to relax." thanks. For saving me Momo." Naruto thanked.

She closed her eyes." It wasn't really my decision- it was instinct. Besides you should know better than letting your inner demon take control. You could have not only killed those around you but also hurt yourself!" Momo scolded.

Naruto gave a confused looked." What?"

"We are very similar Naruto, but I still know better then to not give in.." Momo added.

He was about to ask why, but then Lady Tsunade walked in." I'm glad to see you both awake."

Naruto remained silent. He was still wondering about what Momo had said before. While Momo just remained lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Hey old lady Tsunade, why do I have to share a room with her?" Naruto began to react to being yelled at.

The Hokage sighed." There have been a lot of injuries and most of the rooms are packed. You should be grateful that you only have one other person to share with."

"Now the real reason I am here is to give a blood test. I need to make sure none of you have any infections." Tsunade added.

Momo opened her eyes, and suddenly sat up." What?" She asked in a nervous tone.

The Hokage had two needles. One of them was already poked into Naruto's arm taking his blood.

Naruto laughed." You're afraid of needles aren't you?"

She looked away. While she did that Tsunade took the chance and poked her arm with the needle.

"OW!" Momo yelled.

The Hokage sighed." I'm done so relax."

Momo grunted as Naruto laughed at her.

Hours passed as Momo relaxed and Naruto never stopped talking.

"Hey, Momo. After we're out of here, how about I treat you to some ramen. It's the least I could do." Naruto asked.

Momo sighed." I guess."

The first to visit Naruto was a girl. She entered the room looking sad, almost depressed. She had short pink hair, with her headband tied behind her bangs. Her jacket was sleeve less and a bright pink. There was a white skirt under her top, and tight black pants under her skirt- going down to her knees. Her boots were the same color of her cloves- a pale red. She also had elbow bands the same color as her skirt on.

"Sheesh Naruto can't go one mission with out getting hurt." She scolded him.

Naruto blocked his face with his arms. Maybe he was in fear of getting hit." Come on Sakura you know it wasn't my fault." Naruto whined.

Sakura looked down." Naruto you have to keep control. If she hadn't of come we'd be dead."

Momo looked at Sakura. Things were getting interesting for her." Ssakura please don't cry." Naruto said to her.

The pink haired girl walked towards the door." Bye Naruto." She whispered.

When she left the room the blonde ninja looked down._ Is he crying?_

"Hey, Naruto? Are you ok?" Momo asked.

A few seconds past but then Naruto looked at Momo. He had a smile on his face." Yah I'm ok."

Then Momo felt it- pity. She pitied him. It was strange for her. Usually others would be better off then she was, but Naruto. He was just as miserable as Momo was, maybe more.

" So, by the looks of your headband. We're in the leaf village?" Momo asked breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded." Yah, its home sweet home."

Momo looked out the window. She could see birds resting on the tree branches beyond the glass." Momo? Where are you from?" Naruto wondered.

_Home, haven't been there in years._ Just as she was about to answer another visitor entered the room.

"Hey Naruto. Glad to see you awake." The visitor greeted.

This time it was a boy who entered the room. He had short spiky black hair, and a black headband across his forehead. His jacket had long black baggy sleeves, and long black baggy pants. The guy's shoes were black as well. His eyes were black slits, and there were red triangles across his cheeks.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted back.

Momo watched. Kiba was now right next to Naruto." So who's your friend, Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto blushed." Kiba this is Momo."

Kiba walked to her bed." I heard you were the one who saved Naruto. He always needs to be saved from battle.

Naruto heard the last part." Hey! Kiba I do not! I can defend myself. Remember when I beat you?" The last part was more like a come back. Meant to insult Kiba.

Kiba narrowed his eyes." I can't believe you're still using that. It was a long time ago, and now I'll probably kick your ass."

"Probably." Momo chuckled.

Naruto gasped." Hey! Don't gang up on me too Momo!"

Momo giggled. But she stopped. _Why am I laughing? I should be miserable. This is so, dumb._

She looked away. Kiba and Naruto stared at her- confused." Hey Kiba. Can you leave I'm tired. I want to sleep." Momo asked.

Kiba nodded." Sure. I'll see you later Naruto."

And with that he left the room. Naruto however was not about to let Momo get away that easily.

"What's your deal? Momo why are you acting this way?" Naruto questioned her.

Momo rested her head on the pillow. The smell of different medicines filled her nose." This is the first time we've met. You don't know how I should act like." Momo said.

She sounded annoyed." That might be true, but how did you get those stomach wounds? I bet that's why you're so cruel." Naruto snapped back.

Momo shifted to look at him." It's none of your business. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

Naruto snorted." I won't let you sleep till you tell me."

He was starting to get to persistent. Naruto's attitude got in the way of seeing the truth. Momo was suffering an agony of the heart. But she was also very tired. Momo's anger got the better of her; he was annoying her.

"FINE! You want to know so bad! The most important person in my life- the one I live for tried to kill me! OK!" Momo screamed.

After that she pushed her head under the pillowed- hiding the tears that were beginning to pour from her eyes. Naruto was speechless. Now that he knew the truth he felt terrible for how he had treated her.

"I'm sorry Momo." He apologized.

"Momo, can I come with you?" He asked.

The blonde ninja looked back towards him. He had followed her. She was dressed in a brown cloak, wearing a black backpack." Why? I'm banished, and if you leave it'll be treason. Kai you'll be hunted down like an animal." Momo told him.

Kai shook his head; Making his red dyed bangs cover his eyes, but he blew them off." I know."

He knew exsactly what would happen if he went with her. Kai was also wearing a brown cloak and a backpack. He was already prepared. Momo walked backwards, away from him. Her eyes were watery." Please Kai. No I won't let you. I-I care for you to much to allow you to make a mistake like this." Momo stuttered.

Kai sighed." I'm coming wether you like it or not. I'm sick of the way this village treats you."

She looked away. Her long blonde hair covered her face." I'm not going to allow this. You're not coming- even if I have to make you."

Momo drawed her dagger, ready to attack. Kai's smile faded. He rubbed the back of his head." Momo you can't fight me. I've already made up my mind. Even if you drag me back. I'll still follow you."

"Then I'll brake your arms and legs. I will not allow you to come with me." There was anger in her voice.

Temper. Momo had a rage issue. Sometimes it justs wraps its arms around her and takes over her common sense. Her anger is what causes most of her pain. But her pride will not admit it. A drop of sweat dripped down Kai's cheek." Momo, please don't do this." Kai begged.

He didn't want to fight her." Do you know how many people I killed? How many of them were our allies! I killed them in cold blood, all because I can't control what's inside of me. The horrible thing that resides in my body." Momo's voice was trembling.

"I know... But I still don't care! I have to be with you. Or at least I'd rather die then not." Kai stated.

Kai removed his sword from its carrier and placed it's blade on his neck. His eyes were sad, yet they had no tears. A hidden pain resided in his heart. A pain of Momo's suffering. Momo almost fell over." Kai! How dare you kill yourself. You should be happy I'm leaving, now you can work on your dream. Without me as a distraction."

Kai laughed. His laughter shocked Momo." Why are you laughing!" Momo yelled.

He stopped." Don't you understand. When I first understood what you meant to me I set my path. My dream is to be with you, and have the family we both never had. A loving happy family. Where we'd love and take care of our children and each other."

She was speechless. Momo turned away from him." Kai... I hate you."

Then her eyes turned into a demonic golden yellow color.

The blonde girl opened her eyes. _Another dream. I hate them._

Momo lifted her body up to look around. She was still in the hospital room- in the hospital bed. Naruto was asleep in the bed besides her. He was snoring loudly. A cool feeling was on her left cheek. Momo touched it with her hand. A tear. _I'm crying._

She held her breath. When ever she breathed in she made a whimpering sound. _Damn it. _Momo grabbed her head. Wrapping it in her arms. She was in panic. Her eyes refused to stop forcing tears from them. With each tear drop, it left a small wet spot on the white hospital bed sheet. The white walls around Momo caused her to shut her eyes. The plain white color hurt her eyes.

After the small episode of panic passed, Momo unwrapped her arms around her head. She looked over. Naruto was still sound asleep. Releasing a small breath Momo got off the bed. She was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and long black sweats. Looking over at the window, Momo realized it had become night. Slipping on a pair of hospital slippers Momo exited the room.

Slowly walking down the empty hospital hallways, Momo tried to find the way out. Listening carefully she heard a tick-tock sound. A clock was on the wall down the hall. It read

'3:43 am' . Turns out it was only the early morning, not the late night. Momo walked down the hallway and passed the clock. Soon she was at the front doors of the hospital.She was careful not to draw anyone's attention.

Meanwhile Naruto was still asleep in the hospital room. But he awoke when the sounds of a bird pecking at the window's glass. He yawned. Looking over at the window he noticed Momo's empty bed."Where did she go?" Naruto wondered.

He jumped out of the bed and walked towards the window. Naruto gazed outside, seeing Momo running out of the hospital." damn it Momo." He whined as he ran after her.


End file.
